The Bet
by BluePanda22311
Summary: Shikamaru liked to do things in his own way and at his own time. When a bet throws a wrench in his plans what's a guy to do? Where Shikamaru enacts a poorly thrown together plan and Sakura remains clueless to what starts happening around her. For two of the more intelligent shinobi in their village they sure can be stupid. ShikaSaku one-shot. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I have found myself struck with an idea for a ShikaSaku drabble-ish story and this was my result. I love this couple and the inspiration flowed through me so I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it! They're a fun couple and I can see myself writing more stories starring the two in the future.**

 **I don't own any of the characters in the story I just have a huge amount of love for them haha**

 **On to the story:**

Shikamaru sighed as the conversation flowed around him. He didn't know why he agreed to go out drinking with them, it was always so troublesome. But Choji had a way of convincing him, as per usual, and that's why he found himself sitting at a table with a bunch of loud mouths from his year.

"So Naruto what's it like?" Kiba asked waggling his eyebrows at the blond next to him. Naruto merely looked back confused and Kiba gladly continued. "Working with such a smokin hot spitfire like Sakura. Surely you two have gotten close what with all the missions you go on together."

It was clear what the Inuzuka wanted to hear, in fact it seemed to garner the attention of the rest of the males as well. You add a little alcohol to a situation and everyone wants to discuss their 'conquests' as if they have something to boast about.

"I wouldn't go there Kiba, Sakura's probably too much for you." Naruto teased a cheshire grin spreading across his face. It piqued Kiba's interest to say the least, Shikamaru couldn't deny he was a bit curious as well. Sakura had been on his radar for quite some time now, for her intelligence just as much as her beauty. It was a strong combination, one he found himself getting more and more interested in as he got to know said female.

"Is that so? Is the lovely pinkette looking to expand her horizons from a knucklehead like you?" Kiba laughed mocking the blond. Naruto huffed in return glaring at him.

"As if Sakura would go for some dog. " Naruto shot back.

"Wanna bet? I bet I could get her over any of you." Kiba challenged grinning at all the men around them. Shikamaru sighed shaking his head at the two's antics, honestly how did it come to this betting on who can sack the pinkette first. Obviously he was attracted to the pinkette and he couldn't deny that his mind had wandered there a time or two but to bet on it? It just was not his style.

"You're on." Naruto agreed. So it began, the conquest to gain the favor of the pinkette ending in the most pleasurable of ways. Perhaps he should let the pinkette in on their game, save her from this bet that would likely set her off. Or perhaps he could use this to his advantage, the perverted hormone driven part of his mind reasoned to him.

x

Sakura wasn't sure when the first time she truly noticed him was. In her younger days no one was on her radar, all her attention taken by a certain Uchiha. It was something she would likely change if she had the choice, but she was young and in love with the idea of love so she didn't really regret it. She just wondered about the opportunities she may have missed during her closed minded years. Would she have noticed him sooner? She liked to think she would have. Sakura always carried a sort of respect for him, his intelligence had always shown and she enjoyed the rival on an intellectual level. Not that she ever said it to him, but she would look forward to the times when they could converse together on a level their peers in their year usually struggled to keep up with or found to boring.

As she thought about her blooming infatuation another question popped into her mind. Would it have mattered? It wasn't like he liked her, his actions as of late were always bored and uninterested around her.

Like now for instance, Squad 7 and Squad 10 had bumped into each other by some twist of fate and agreed to grab dinner. So here they were all catching up, enjoying the barbecue and he seemed almost pained to be bothered by such a gathering. Sakura had seen him have a good time with his squad before, so what was it that had him so annoyed and tensed looking?

"Ne Forehead did you want any more, we're getting another round of meat!" Ino asked her snapping her out of her thoughts and discrete observations. No one seemed to notice, all enjoying the joyous atmosphere. Ino was trying to make subtle moves on Sai and Naruto was busy racing Choji over the rest of the cooking meat. That left Sakura and the lazy genius to converse; if only it were that simple. It wasn't that they weren't comfortable talking to each other, quite the contrary actually, the two had become decent friends after both of them began working more closely with the Hokage. She was busy training and he was busy aiding said Hokage make strategies for the village to help with protection and such. All in all it meant they ran into each other more often than they used to. Why was it he seemed so grumpy then?

"Uh Shikamaru?" Sakura asked deciding just to try and spark a conversation. He barely even moved at the call of his name, as if he was ignoring her. It made her narrow her eyes at him, just what was his problem anyway?

"As fun as this had been, I really should be going." Shikamaru announced already half out of his seat. Placing some bills on the table he walked away lifting his hand in a lazy wave. _Was it something I did?_ Sakura thought to herself noticing how quickly he left after she had tried to converse with him.

"Jeez Sakura what did you say to him?" Naruto teased between a mouthful of food discretely scooting closer. Everyone was puzzled by the shadow users abrupt exit and they seemed to be looking to her for answers as if she had any clue.

"I have no idea." Sakura replied still watching the Nara's disappearing form.

x

Incidents like that seemed to be happening more and more often around her she noted. Whenever she happened by a group of her fellow ninja and Shikamaru was present he would find an excuse to leave or ignore her completely. It made her wonder just what she had done to put herself in such poor graces with the Nara heir.

"Sakura my flower! Looking ever radiant as usual." Lee shouted at her as she walked by the training fields. She smiled back and greeted him although less enthusiastically. Sakura was used to Lee's energy and his crush on her. It was flattering but she knew she could never return the affections he had for her in the same fervor he had. Lee deserved the best, someone who loved with as much gusto as he had and that was not her, as much as it disappointed him. "Would you like to bask in the power of youth and train with us?"

"I don't really want to inter-

"Nonsense Sakura come on a little work out will be fun." Kiba said winking as he wrapped his arm around her and steered her towards the field before she could protest further. She looked around and saw Naruto, Choji, Hinata, Tenten, and Shikamaru also on the training grounds making the group an even 8 with her joining the mix. They all welcomed her to the group, except for it seemed, Shikamaru who was more focused on a kunai he was flipping around in his hand. His actions once again confused her but Sakura refused to focus on it, she was here to train.

"How about some 4 on 4?" Tenten suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. Tenten, Lee, Choji and Shikamaru making up one team, leaving Kiba, Hinata, Naruto and Sakura to make up the other. Kiba still hadn't let her go and she had to wonder why the Inuzuka was giving her so much attention. They were friendly but never _this_ friendly. Shrugging out of his hold, she moved to get in a battle ready stance grinning at him to show there were no hard feelings. She was eager for a good fight, her training felt neglected, despite the fact that she diligently worked her mind and body daily. She was rarely able to spar like this however, and she couldn't wait to get going.

Everyone else seemed to follow her lead, each eager as well to start training. Cracking her knuckles she looked to Naruto and nodded to him silently urging him to get things rolling. He grinned back and hopped in, his signature clones following after him. The action was all it took for the rest to follow suit dodging or attacking, depending on their position. She herself leapt up descending downward on Lee with her powerful fists. He was quick and easily dodged delivering a blow of his own towards her. She blocked flipping backwards out of the way of Tenten's weapons, a smirk on her face as Kiba and Akamaru flew over her their attack aimed at the weapons mistress. Looking quickly around she noticed Hinata trying to engage with Choji whose expanding body was making it difficult for her to hit any of his chakra points. Naruto was trying to get closer to Shikamaru while still avoiding his shadows but seemed to be making little progress.

Shikamaru was too good of a strategist to forget his placement on the battlefield. Sakura decided to shake things up a bit slamming her chakra infused fists into the earth causing it to explode and everyone to re-evaluate their positions. It allowed Naruto to gain ground on the Nara, having worked with Sakura enough that he knew she was giving him an opportunity. Shikamaru seemed to see it too, his eyes quickly flashing to her before focusing back on the blond coming towards him. He was moving too fast and creating too many clones for Shikamaru to keep up with his shadows. Sakura didn't have time to aid Naruto any further as Lee stole her focus coming at her with a powerful kick. She grabbed his leg and tossed him across the field about to chase after him when she noticed she was frozen in place.

Looking down she saw the cause, her shadow was caught, attached to a figure to her left. Tenten took advantage of her immobility raining kunai down on her. Both Kiba and Naruto seemed to catch on to her situation and moved to protect her from the onslaught. More than that, Sakura noticed they seemed to be recklessly showing off, Naruto blasting off a Rasengan and Kiba using his Fang over Fang to take out the other team. She hardly had time to question why when her body moved steering her towards Shikamaru putting her focus back on him.

She struggled trying to regain control of her body but his shadow stayed strong, forcing her slowly but surely towards him. As Sakura got closer she noticed the strain on his muscles and the slight bead of sweat rolling down his face. So she was having an effect despite how useless it felt to try and break out. Pouring her chakra into her feet, she tried to use the extra strength it gave her to force her body to a halt. Shikamaru had to pause in his movements to solidify his shadows hold on her, his eyes narrowing at her. It was almost cute to her with how serious he got when he worked a strategy; a frown then marred her face at that thought. Shikamaru and cute had never gone together in her mind before, it was puzzling and it was all the distraction Shikamaru needed to appear in front of her.

"You should keep better focus." Shikamaru said quietly to her getting her eyes to snap to his. She wasn't sure what to make of the man standing in front of her; he usually avoided getting this close to an opponent, a precaution in case his shadows failed him. Yet here he was, just standing here with her locked in his shadow making no other move to finish her off. Glaring she let her anger aid her giving more strength, just enough she hoped, to break free. She would not be toyed with.

"And you shouldn't give your opponent such easy access to your face." Sakura growled slowly fighting the shadow to bring her foot upward even just a little. Bringing it back down to the ground, she released the chakra causing the ground to shift and which made the Nara to lose footing. Her fist that then came towards his face was avoided, just in time, a smug smirk lazy hanging on his lips. It infuriated the pinkette all the more, she'd show him she wasn't to be messed with. Sending her fists towards him they moved as if they were in a dance, Shikamaru dodging every punch even daring to counter here and there. Since when has this lazy genius become so adept at Taijutsu?

Shikamaru only seemed to be enjoying the exchange amusement growing in his eyes every time she missed. By Kami when she got her hands on him the things she would do. Sakura ignored the tiny voice in her head that told her just exactly what it was she wanted to do to the Nara before her, instead trying harder to connect with his damn amused face. Another punch flew by his face but this time he grabbed her arm holding her in place their faces nose to nose. Sakura swore she saw his gaze drift to her lips, she knew her gaze had zoned in on his own set as their breaths mingled.

The moment ended however, Shikamaru parting from her and into the trees leaving her standing there confused as he ran off. As she looked around she noticed he had taken them far enough away from the fight, she didn't see anyone else engaged in their spar. Had he wanted to separate her from everyone like that? If so why had he left her alone so suddenly? She felt like she was constantly staring at his back as he left her behind and it was frustrating beyond belief for her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's yell snapped her out of her thoughts appearing before her. He linked arms with her and began leading her back to everyone else, talk of ramen falling from his lips. She barely paid him any mind but followed along anyway, she was hungry and didn't want to linger on her thoughts of a certain Nara. She never even noticed when his hand dropped around her waist or the grin he sent towards a frowning Inuzuka.

x

As they piled into the Ichiraku Ramen Shop Sakura struggled to get space as she was flanked on both sides by Kiba and Naruto. She wasn't sure what to make of the attention they were showering her with, but it was quite the boost to her ego. Two highly attractive and elite shinobi vying for her focus; what girl wouldn't enjoy that? Then again it was kind of a pain when their food arrived and they wouldn't leave her alone long enough for her to enjoy the meal.

"Sakura-chan want a bite of mine?" Naruto questioned her, scooting closer his chopsticks holding out a portion of food for her to taste. She leaned in accepting the offering just happy to get food in her mouth. She hummed with satisfaction enjoying the ramen when she was pulled towards the Inuzuka. He licked her cheek, close to the corner of her mouth, an apologetic smirk on his face.

"Sorry you had a bit left on your face I thought I'd take care of for you." He explained to her giving her a quick wink. She couldn't help but blush slightly at the bold action quickly turning back to her bowl. Naruto slid his hand on her leg not to be outdone but it only made her stiffen up, just what was going on with the males around her today?

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Sakura mumbled quickly hopping out of her seat quickly paying for her meal and rushing out of there. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the males' sudden interest in her, and perhaps if the situation were different she would welcome the advances. They weren't unattractive but she was unused to such bold actions by any male. Sure she had her admirers but none had dared to step too far, fear of her raging fists being sent their way. It was a logical fear she admitted but it made her unused to such actions let alone by two different males at once.

Make no mistake, Sakura was no prude, at 19 she had explored her body and the bodies of males and even females more than a few times. Still she lacked the confidence in herself to know how to deal with such matters. So she fled, as she did in any situation she was uncomfortable with. Unfortunately for her, her fleeing led her screeching to a halt in front of Choji and Shikamaru right before she crashed into them.

"What's the rush Sakura?" Choji asked her as he munched on his favorite flavor of chips. Shikamaru was glancing at the sky not even bothering to look her way. It made her wonder again what she had done to earn such poor treatment but she tucked that thought away in favor of answering the husky shinobi.

"Just needed to get away, Kiba and Naruto are being extra _attentive_ lately." Sakura explained fidgeting nervously.

"One would think a girl like you would enjoy the attention." Shikamaru commented boredly but his words merely set Sakura off.

"Oh a girl like me huh? What does that mean?" Sakura questioned angrily. Choji took a step back from the two not wanting to get caught in the crossfires. He wasn't sure what made Shikamaru say something like that but he would not pay for the other man's actions. Shikamaru merely shrugged a small smirk on his face motioning behind her.

"Looks like your fan club is making a reappearance." He told her walking off as if he could care less about her or her situation. She barely had time to glare at him before running off avoiding the two men heading her way.

x

She didn't know what it was that put her in this situation. Here she was backed up against the wall with a very tempting male leaning down on her. His grin showed his fangs and it was dazzling. The perverted part of her brain fantasizing what they would feel like on her skin. Her face was flush, that much she was sure of and she was sure the Inuzuka could smell her body's excitement.

His hands were on her and before she could protest his lips had descended on her as well. The kiss was hungry his teeth nipping at her lips, it was exactly like she imagined it would be coming from the beast like shinobi. It wasn't unpleasant and her insides churned hotly at their exchange. When was the last time she felt the anticipation and desire building in her like this? Her body was obviously starving for attention and she was ready to give in wanting a wild time Kiba was sure to give her.

However as things heated up a shadow crossed over her face and her mind wandered to another place. The hands on her no longer that of Kiba's but of someone else, someone with tied up brown locks and a lazy smirk. Her eyes snapped open at those thoughts and she used the shock and her strength to push the Inuzuka heir away from her. She couldn't handle fantasizing about someone else when someone was touching her. It wasn't fair for her and it definitely wasn't fair for Kiba.

"Sorry Kiba I just can't." Sakura told him as she ran off. He merely sighed and punched the wall half-heartedly. He had been so close but something in her changed, he could sense it so he couldn't blame her for running away. The disappointment, however, clung to him and his now frustrated body as he walked away alone.

x

"Sakura how about a drink tonight after training?" Naruto suggested and her weary ears perked up at his offer. She could use a drink, her mind and body beyond frustrated between her training and the men in her life. She looked to Naruto and his offer seemed innocent enough, but she had to wonder if it was a good idea. Alcohol loosened her inhibition and the signals he had been sending her suggested he wanted a little more than just a friend to hang out with. They had found comfort in each other in the past; they were constants in each other's lives so it was no surprise when they decided to explore further. It was an awkward attempt their first time together, neither sure, neither experienced, but both wanting something more and overall pleasant enough to continue when they needed release.

It was odd that he was sending these signals again after all this time, she was sure that he had his eyes set on a certain Hyuga heiress. Their rendez-vous had ceased at that point she noted, not that they happened often to begin with, nor did she mind. They had an understanding with each other from the years and years of working together, so their relationship never was affected. Sakura just hoped that Naruto did not revive his childhood crush on her, she loved the boy but just not in that manner. It had been something they both agreed on, that kind of relationship would never work between the two in the long run.

"Sakura?" Naruto prodded breaking her train of thoughts. She had completely forgotten he was waiting for her answer, her mind wandering and creating hesitation.

"Sure Naruto I could use one." Sakura laughed not wanting any tension to grow in the air. What reason did she have to feel hesitant around Naruto anyway? They were the best of friends, her worry was unnecessary. Feeling better she leapt to her feet and allowed Naruto to lead the way to the bar. The walk there was done in silence but it was comfortable, Naruto had a huge grin on his face as was typical with him, his hands sitting comfortably behind his head. She was donning a grin of her own her hands clasped behind her back as she tried not to skip to the bar. A good cup of sake was calling her name and Sakura was all too eager to answer its call.

That's all it took for the two to drink the night away and Sakura was feeling a really nice buzz. Coming out for drinks was just what she needed and as she laughed with Naruto, both leaning slightly on the other for support, she didn't think anything could go wrong. Not when they joked around and began dancing together goofily. Not when he leaned in to kiss her, a short kiss that just fed the giddy feeling she had. And not when they left the pub holding hands and headed down the street to her apartment. It wasn't until she spotted squad 10 walking together chatting away on the opposite side of the road did she pause and truly think about what was happening. _He_ was there observing her, as if he knew what was going on between Naruto and her despite how typical their outing had been.

His look, however, also stirred something within her, she enjoyed having his eyes on her. Sakura debated if she should see if she could snag him for the rest of the night. She was quickly reminded that she was already in the company of someone as Naruto tugged on her arm bringing her closer as they made a turn down her street. Reaching her door she turned to Naruto giving him a short peck as a thanks for the night. She needed to make this quick before she ended up in a situation she wasn't prepared to be in.

"I should get some rest Naruto, I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow. It was fun, we should do this again!" Sakura smiled brightly sliding into her apartment before he could protest. Seeing the door shut on him Naruto sighed, perhaps this bet was a bad idea after all. He just couldn't stand the thought of Kiba getting through to Sakura. Oh well, maybe he could just convince the pinkette to stay away from the dog lover instead. With that thought in mind, he left to his own place struggling to maintain his usual balance and grace.

x

After a week of seeing more Naruto and Kiba than she wanted, she made a point to avoid everyone at all costs. Their advances grew more and more bold each time she saw them and she was sure nothing good would come of it if she allowed them to go farther. On the other hand it was frustrating her beyond belief, her hormones screaming at her to give in despite the oddity of it all. She couldn't get herself to do it though, as tempting as it was. Her mind was too focused on someone else, craving someone else's attention. Every time Sakura thought she could give in that person popped in her head instantly halting her actions.

Unfortunately for her said person seemed to always be around after one of her run ins with Naruto or Kiba. His dislike for her seemed to grow and grow, that only led to her wondering more and more about him. With this new interest she noticed more than she ever had before about him. He was intriguing, and the signals he was giving her were beyond confusing. His comments portrayed disinterest but the subtle glances and fleeting touches that he wrote off as accidental seemed to tell a different story.

Amidst her thoughts her senses caught the prickle of someone's presence and she jumped to her feet taking off. Sakura had really thought she had managed to give them the slip this time. It wasn't that they were stalking her, but they popped up in the form of mere 'coincidences' more often than ever before that she tried to avoid any of her usual places, or any of theirs. It was extreme the lengths she was taking to avoid them and she knew it would be simpler to just tell them she wasn't interested but every time she had tried she ended up in a compromising position, her words forgotten on her lips.

"Someone's trying hard not to be found, avoiding someone?" A nonchalant voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned to see Shikamaru leaping down from the trees walking towards her.

"You wouldn't know what that's like now would you Shikamaru?" Sakura shot back her eyes narrowed. He had been seemingly avoiding her for some time now and here he just randomly pops up out of the blue.

"Can't say I do." He answered plainly shrugging his shoulders. He appeared as he always did body slack, hands stuffed in his pocket, head bent back towards the sky, it was the picture of complete ease. His eyes however were observing her intently, something that made her hairs stand on end, in a not entirely unpleasant way. She tried to ignore the feeling and focus on her anger at the man before her, she was tired of whatever game he was playing with her; she had enough on her plate after all, she didn't need his confusing actions added to the mix.

"What's your problem with me Nara, one minute you're taunting me the next you could care less about my existence." Sakura demanded stepping closer to jab him in the chest with her finger. Her actions only seemed to amuse him which frustrated her even more.

"It's Nara now? Here I had thought we had moved passed such formalities Sakura." He teased her. He actually _dared_ to tease her right now, with her anger ready to explode at any minute. Right when she was about to lay a solid punch right at his face her body stilled, held back by his shadow.

"You better hope you're far away once I get out of your Shadow Possession because I will destroy you." Sakura hissed at him struggling to inch her fist closer to him to no avail. Shikamaru chuckled at her and lowered her fist moving closer to her. Her breath hitched in her throat when he brought his face closer to hers as if he were going to kiss her but his eyes seemed to catch something they had wanted to see and he backed off immediately. It left her feeling cold as his body left hers something she tried to push away. Now was not the time to be craving the man before her.

"Somehow I doubt that." Shikamaru mocked riling her up again. Sakura gave out a cry of rage her body straining against his shadow ready to strangle the man before her. He was driving her up the wall and he had the gall to be entertained by it. Just who did he think he was? Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes willing herself to calm down and not let him affect her anymore.

"So why is it you've been avoiding Naruto and Kiba?" He asked her his breath fanning over her face as he leaned in closer to her again. She never opened her eyes but his presence so close to her was overwhelming.

"You ask as if you already know the answer." She retorted keeping calm despite the turmoil within her body. Did he know what he was doing to her? Or how much she had been thinking about him? His only response was an amused snort, which made it clear to her that she was right, he did know.

"Why did you start disliking me as soon as they started showering me with attention?" Sakura asked softly, the question that had been nagging at her for a while now. She had truly thought they were getting along great, that maybe there could even be something more with all the extra time they got to spend with each other; then he just flipped on her and she had to wonder if she got it wrong from the beginning.

"Does it bother you?" He questioned shifting himself even closer to her. Once again she felt the heat of his body transferring to hers, it was comforting. Her hormones were going haywire, begging for him to get closer, to touch her more.

"Yes." She admitted finally opening her eyes. His gaze was intensely focused on her, his signature lazy smirk dangling on his lips. She wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. Crashing her lips to his without another thought she removed the remaining space that was between them. Shikamaru's smirk grew into the kiss his hands gripping her hips holding her against him. She vaguely realized that he had released her from his shadow probably some time ago, as if expecting this outcome. It infuriated her to no end and she portrayed that through the kiss, gripping his hair tightly. When the kiss ended and he pulled away, he was smiling as his hands massaged her hips. It was then that his actions all clicked into place. "You planned this."

"It made you think of me didn't it?" Shikamaru replied not denying her accusation. In truth he hadn't want her to accept the advances of Naruto or Kiba, not when he had been planning to court her long before they made their bet. They took away so much of his time he thought he had, and the measures he took was not something he was used to.

But he knew she always watched him leave, and his actions had left her questioning trying to figure him out, leaving him in her mind. Knowing that pleased him more than he would admit out loud, but enough was enough, he could only be so patient. So Shikamaru finally decided to make his move with no more games. It was a risk, especially with the woman's temper and as troublesome as it was, he believed Sakura would be worth it.

"You idiot." Sakura huffed pushing at him. She was angry at all he put her through and at the same time she wanted to burst out laughing because of how stupid he was. He had left her in the arms of other men, when all along he had wanted that to be him just as much as she had wanted it to be him. It was his turn to look confused unsure what she was getting at and slightly concerned he had indeed set her off. As Sakura approached him, he stood his ground prepared for her assault. What she did instead was something he didn't expect as she laughed and flicked his forehead shaking her head at the man. "I was already thinking about you before all this happened moron. Your big plan could have worked a lot better if you just said something."

"Wait you-" Shikamaru started but cut himself off before he said something stupid. Sakura was smirking at him this time and that he decided wouldn't do. He would not have her thinking he was a fool. Pulling her close, he joined their lips kissing her with all the feelings he had been holding back. He was pleased when she kissed back eagerly, letting her tongue play with his as he coaxed it out. Their exchange became heated quickly and he mentally took a second to curse himself for being stupid and not doing this from the beginning. How was he to know it'd be that easy, things in his life were rarely that way. When they pulled apart to catch their breaths they locked gazes. They both had an intense and hungry look shining in their eyes.

"Stupid stupid man." Sakura whispered breathlessly. His eyes narrowed as she backed away from him and when she leapt into the trees he stopped her with his shadow. Her laughter filled the air but she made no struggle against his jutsu. "I'm not running."

"Oh?" He asked his tone saying what he didn't; he didn't believe her.

"Do you plan to sit there and stare at my back or would you like to enjoy a little more privacy?" Sakura teased and he immediately released her from his shadows leaping to stand next to her. She had a grin plastered to her face a sort of curious twinkle in her eyes.

"Troublesome woman." He stated as they took off together, he led the way to his apartment, she followed him without a fuss but he felt her stare burning into him. He pushed forward faster unsure how much more he could take, her idea of privacy was a good idea, however, at this point he didn't think he cared. Once at his apartment the anticipation between them had built so much they crashed into each other desperate to feel the other.

It was far from elegant, the two were in a hurried frenzy of desire pulling off clothes, touching, kissing, wanting more. As they tumbled onto his bed naked and hungry for a satisfaction that only the other could provide he gazed down at her. She was gorgeous splayed out on his bed her body open to him, her lips a little swollen, and her eyes were glittering with the lust, excitement, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Her hands began exploring his body slowly causing him to shudder which pleased the pinkette beneath him.

"Don't tell me you're lazy in this aspect of life as well." Sakura mocked trying to spur him into action. She wanted this and she no longer wanted to wait after everything she went through, partially thanks to the man above her. Shikamaru bristled at her comment and dove back into his ministrations on her body; he would show her lazy. As his hands caressed down her body, his mouth worked on her neck earning him a moan as he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot. He worked quickly but attentively treating as much of her body as he could in his haste.

Shikamaru's impatience was getting the better of him, but he wanted to savor this and so he tried to will himself to slow down. The pinkette beneath him seemed to disagree with his plans however, squirming in frustration her hands urging him for more. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, his breath fanning over her naval.

"In a hurry?" He questioned lowly, continuing his trail of kisses down her body. He heard her growl and felt her start to sit up to give him a piece of her mind. Shikamaru wasn't having it and pushed her back down holding her there as he finally reached his prize. She was soaked with her desire and he couldn't help but be pleased at that fact. He kissed her inner thighs slowly creeping closer and closer to her awaiting jewel. When he took his first taste, her body shook and she moaned appreciatively. Licking her clit he spurred her to fall over the edge her hands gripped into the sheets. Shikamaru leaned up licking the rest of her juices off his lips amusement written all over his face. "Apparently that's a yes."

"Bastard." Sakura growled grabbing him and smashing their lips together. She was not done with him, far from it in fact and she would not have him laugh at her expense. Not when he had been the cause for her frustration for weeks on end. She easily flipped them, deciding it was her turn to take control. Rubbing her body against his, she gasped as she felt how aroused he was for her. Grabbing his length she stroked him as she kissed down his body a smirk hidden against his skin as he involuntarily into her hand. Sakura left a blazing trail down his body and when she finally reached him he couldn't stop the low moan that left him as he watched her take him in her mouth. That moment almost sent him over the edge right then and there but he willed himself to hold out longer.

He threw his head back when he felt her take him deeper in her mouth. Sakura took a moment to bask in pride at the affect she had on him. She worked him picking up the pace with each shudder and grunt he made. Sakura hummed hoping the vibrations would finally cause his release. She wasn't disappointed and she fought the urge to gag at the sudden burst in her throat swallowing his cum. Crawling back up his body she smirked down at him.

"You were in a hurry too." Sakura teased as they laid together their bodies now relaxed from their activities. Shikamaru scowled at her and flipped them pinning her in her place, it made Sakura laugh. "Am I too troublesome for you?"

"Know it all woman." Shikamaru sighed a lopsided smile stretching across his face. He couldn't help the high feeling he had in her presence, he never knew this before. To be able to joke and laugh together after being so intimate, it left him knowing he wanted to spend a lot more time with Sakura. She seemed to be on the same train of thought as she lifted up kissing him playfully. It lead to more kisses, and more touches and the playfulness shifted to something more heated. Neither of them minded, easily ready to continue their exploration of the other.

They took it slow, their previous foreplay sating them enough to really take their time. It allowed them to savor the other and discover the other's hot spots on their bodies. And as they finally connected the sounds of their pleasure filled the air. It was a dance, each just trying to please the other more with each movement and each touch. Sakura couldn't believe how intense the feeling was that was building inside her, she just could not get enough of this man. Reaching her peak her body let go again and she let out a long moan her body wrapped around his tightly. He shook with his own release gripping the sheets by her head.

"Definitely not lazy." Sakura breathed out after they came down from their high, a bright smile on her face. Shikamaru smiled back caressing her cheek kissing her forehead. It was intimate, but neither felt any rush to separate or end the moment. When she giggled up at him with a mischievous look in her eyes and her hands running along his body, he could only give her a questioning look as he tried to figure out what she was up to.

"Have you ever _experimented_ with your shadows?" She asked curiously and he chuckled. He had been right, this vixen was well worth the time and trouble he went through, even he had made a fool of himself doing it. They had a long night ahead of them, and he'd be damned if he didn't enjoy every second of it.

x

"I don't mind the company but do you need to walk with me almost everywhere I go?" Sakura giggled at the man at her side. He grunted never looking at her as they walked down the street together. It was a few days after their encounter and they had been practically inseparable since then, with the exception being when they needed to tend to their duties. Sakura appreciated his presence but she knew there was an underlying motive in his actions. He wanted Kiba and Naruto and anyone else who might make a move on her that she was unavailable.

"You're scaring away all my potential suitors." Shikamaru stopped them in their tracks at her words glaring down at her. They weren't exactly a couple in an 'official' sense yet and Sakura couldn't help teasing him. In truth they both understood that the other wasn't interested in pursuing anything with anyone else, and they didn't need the label to feel secure. The two were comfortable where they were and the relationship would bloom as they got to know each other more and spent more time together.

"Sakura." Shikamaru warned and she smiled brightly up at him kissing him softly. The tenseness left his body immediately and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"Silly man, you know how I feel." Sakura whispered to him when she broke the kiss and embraced him. He nodded not voicing how he still wanted to everyone else to be aware of that. She would only laugh and call him a typical male trying to show off what was his. It was true, but she just didn't seem to realize what a catch she truly was. He had plenty of time to make her understand though, now that he had her he had no plans to let her go. Everything had worked out in the end; even if it wasn't exactly how he pictured it he wasn't about to complain.

 **End.**

 **Let me know what you all think any feedback is appreciated! I'm enjoying this couple more and more, it seems to be slightly under rated. I'll probably find the inspiration to write more on them in the future to add more to the ShikaSaku fandom. Honestly they're really cute together it's been fun :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **BluePanda**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to dedicate this to all those who enjoyed this little story I had thrown together. As per some of the ideas and critic of those who read this and reached out to me I began writing an epilogue of sorts. Thank you all for your support and help :) Hopefully it doesn't disappoint! (I apologize for any grammar or punctuation I may have missed, I searched as best I could but I could've easily missed things)  
**

Sakura sighed happily from her spot on the roof of the hospital. After Shikamaru insisted on meeting up here for lunch she couldn't help but appreciate the view and the company. It's been a little over a week since they admitted their attraction and things were going smoothly. Even her run ins with Naruto and Kiba have stopped. The thought made Sakura pause mid chew. _It's odd, I don't think I've even seen either of them since that day, and they both were being very persistent..._ Sakura mused to herself frowning. Something wasn't right.

"Ne Shikamaru, don't you find it odd that it's been over a week and I haven't seen a sign from Naruto or Kiba? Even before all this started I usually ran into them in passing some way or another." Sakura commented watching Shikamaru closely for a reaction. He flinched slightly startled by the question but quickly gained his composure.

"Perhaps they went on a mission and that's why you haven't seen them." Shikamaru offered, his focus more on his lunch than on her. Normally Sakura wouldn't find his reaction anything to worry about, Shikamaru's interest in most things was hardly exuberant. But Sakura noted that he was trying a bit _too_ hard to be nonchalant with his actions, and because she had been spending more and more time with him, she could recognize the unnaturalness of it.

"With Kiba I could believe it, but Naruto and I almost always go on missions together. On the odd chance we don't, I always know when the knucklehead is leaving. He's not one to hide his excitement and makes a point to say goodbye." Sakura pointed out and Shikamaru tried to think of a way to get her off the subject. Sakura caught him though and threw a glare his way.

"What do you know Shikamaru." Sakura demanded and Shikamaru sighed.

"Shouldn't you just be happy that they stopped?" Shikamaru tried in a last ditch effort to get her to drop it. It would not end well, that much he knew. Sakura however stood up her temper sizzling under the surface of her determination to figure out just what happened.

"Not when I have the strange feeling those two deserve some sense knocked into them." Sakura told him preparing to search for the two in question. Pausing before she leapt to the next roof she turned to Shikamaru who gazed back warily.

"Don't think you're out of the woods either, I know you know what went down." Sakura warned and Shikamaru sighed again scratching the back of his head, his mind reluctantly made up. He wasn't about to go down for those idiots actions, even if he had tried to warn them away to keep them safe from Sakura's wrath. Trapping Sakura in his shadow before she could leap away he turned Sakura to face him.

"You're right, I know." He told her releasing her from his shadow and she looked to him expectantly, crossing her arms.

"They made a bet to see which one could get you to accept their advances before the other." Shikamaru said trying to say it as politely as possible. But as the rage blazed to the surface he knew it didn't matter how eloquently he said it, they were doomed for their actions.

"It was a _bet_?" Sakura seethed enunciating each word slowly. Before he could stop her she bounded away, small cracks forming where she once stood. Shikamaru wondered if he should start preparing the two's graves.

x

Anyone who caught a glimpse of Sakura as she raced through Konoha would later say that a red demon swept through the village, leaving the feeling of rage behind for everyone in the vicinity to feel. It left the civilians afraid for their lives and they holed up in attempt to avoid its wrath. Unfortunately for Naruto and Kiba, they never had a chance to run. Sakura managed to scoop them up and dumped them onto one of the many training grounds before they knew what happened.

The two rubbed their sore bottoms and tried to regain their bearings. At the sound of cracking knuckles the two looked up to see Sakura leering down on them.

"Ehehe, Sakura how's it going?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He could only hope she just wanted to do extra training. Looking to Kiba, he had a really bad feeling that wouldn't be the case at all.

"Oh I think you already know Naruto." Sakura replied in an eerily calm voice. Naruto couldn't help but gulp knowing he was looking into the eye of the storm.

"So you two idiots like to make bets don't ya?" Sakura questioned looming down on them, the aura around her making her appear three times bigger than she actually was. Had they not known better they might have believed they were staring death in the face, then again maybe they still were.

"If you think about it from certain perspectives, its sort of a compliment to you Sakura." Kiba whimpered trying to regain his composure over the situation this she-thing had thrown him in. His attempt was futile however, Sakura's attention and burning rage only snapped to focus solely on him and his comment.

" _Excuse me_?" Sakura roared and within seconds Kiba was effectively and painfully pummeled into the ground, forced through the earth like a nail through wood after being struck with a hammer. Sakura didn't stop there, using her powerful fists she broke up the ground forcing Kiba's body to go flying with the earth, knocking him unconscious as his body flew into a tree, bruised and bloody. Naruto gulped and prayed to Kami that his fate would not be the same. As he watched Sakura's trembling form Naruto attempted to brace himself for the inevitable. Instead what he got was something he would have never expected, or have been able to prepare for.

Sakura turned to face him, but her trembles were no longer of rage, they were holding back her tears that had begun to swell in her eyes. Walking towards Naruto Sakura held her head up high, ready to make her move. Once in front of him Sakura raised her fist up swiftly and Naruto closed his eyes expecting a dreadful impact. The only blow that came was a soft bonk on his head, as if she only meant to ruffle his hair.

"I know you're prone to some pretty knuckleheaded things but I never knew you were capable of something like this. I thought you thought more highly of me then this, instead you used our bond to win a bet." Sakura spoke to him softly, and as Naruto slowly opened his eyes he saw all the hurt and disappointment Sakura was feeling. Regret crept up his spine and crippled him more than any physical blow he'd received from the woman before him. Before he could even open his mouth to try and rectify the situation Sakura vanished in a poof of smoke.

x

When Shikamaru finally found her she was less than pleased to see him. Although he himself wasn't sure he could even correctly identify the emotion imprinted on the pinkette's face.

"You've left quite the mark through town today." Shikamaru commented and Sakura snorted softly not bothered by his remark in the slightest. He began to approach the clearly perturbed woman in hopes of comforting her, his advances, however, only made her bristle.

"Don't. One more step and I'll just disappear somewhere else." Sakura warned getting Shikmaru to stop in his tracks.

"I can just find you there as well. I may not be blessed with better senses to help me track people like some of our fellow shinobi but by no means am I an amateur at it." Shikamaru replied but still respected her wishes and took to leaning against the tree he was next to to observe her.

"Why bother?" Sakura sighed and Shikamaru was beginning to realize just how fragile Sakura's self-esteem still was despite the strength and confidence she now strode around the village with.

"Because I don't abandon that with which I have something invested in." Shikamaru replied and Sakura's head whirled to face him, a challenging fire of rage sparking within her eyes. It was something he couldn't help but admit drew him to her in the first place, that flame which burned so brightly within the pinkette always shone through her eyes no matter the emotion she was feeling.

"You already accomplished the bet, what more could you be invested in?" Sakura shot at him. Shikamaru didn't back down, merely narrowed his eyes at her preparing himself for the challenge ahead of him.

"I didn't pursue you over a bet, it was never something I participated in nor condoned from the beginning." Shikamaru shot back, Sakura merely rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yet the timing seems a little too coincidental don't ya think Nara?"

"Of course the timing is coincidental, those two idiots made me into an idiot when they up and ruined everything I had planned to make this work. They were impulsive and drunk, and brought all the scenarios I worked through in my head crashing down. Do you really think how I pursued you was how I _really_ wanted it to happen? Do you really think I'd come up with such an out of character route for myself to take if I hadn't felt the pressure of losing all the opportunities I had to garner your attention?" Shikamaru growled out the frustration he was feeling seeping out. It caused whatever words Sakura was going to say back die on her tongue as she stared at him soaking in his words. She was someone who was run by her emotions first then by logic and right now she was ready to break down again thanks to the man before her.

Sakura wasn't sure how long she stayed silent just staring at him, his own eyes peering back at her ever vigilant in their analysis of her. Her swirling thoughts slowly beginning to calm as she digested the events of her recent past and began to work out just where she would go from here for her future. For once her heart and her mind agreeing rather quickly on the path she should take. Shifting from her perch on the ground at the base of a tree, Sakura stood ever aware of the man watching her carefully, waiting to make chase if she were to try and run.

"You're right." Sakura spoke finally breaking the silence that had fallen over them, turning to face him no more doubt, or rage radiating off her. Shikamaru didn't say anything, only moving from his casual leaning position to stand straight and take a step towards her. "The Shikamaru I know would have planned things out much smoother, then again he might not have ever made a move, always trying to garner the best outcome for himself as his mind perceived hundreds more better scenarios. Yet, somehow, that Shikamaru vanished in this situation, instead an impulsive, determined Shikamaru took his place."

"What are you getting at?" He questioned unsure of the pinkettes motives as she began to approach him. It seemed all too easy to get her to see reason over the tidal wave of her emotions. Then again he never was able to fully figure out the woman before him, he shouldn't have been surprised that now was no exception to that fact.

"That I've been through a lot in this short time span but somehow my normally raging emotions have calmed with you here and my mind is seeing the logic of things again. That those two were drunken morons who were delved out proper punishment so I have no reason to dwell on it further. And that there's more to you than I know and that bothers me a lot more than it should. " Sakura explained to him standing mere inches away from him.

"I can work with that." Shikamaru spoke softly to her reaching to hold her hand. She squeezed his hand in return and smiled up at him a new spark in her eyes.

"Care to bet on it?"


End file.
